FireFoxx (Character)
Alliance File # 10002543-567 Code Name: FireFoxx Galaxy: SunRunner Profession: Spy / Assassin Faction: Imperial Current Home Planet: <'Suspect>' Naboo Born: <'Unknown>' BBY Birth Name: Unknown Birth Place: Unknown Race: Suspect Mandalorian ''' Profile Little is known about the origins or the history of this enemy. Our records indicate that she has been tasked with infiltrating the alliance to gain intel and assassinate High Ranking Officers and surviving Jedi. She will stop at nothing to complete her mission. If confronted she is to be '''DESTROYED without prejudice, she will KILL you if you get in her way. Although she may hold a large amount of intel the risk of her surviving is greater than any information she may have. Since her appearance in the galaxy this year, she has Killed well over 700 Special Forces, Jedi, and High ranking members of the alliance as well as scientist working projects to defend and or attack areas of interest. Her method of choice is to use her cloaking armor to close within range and strike hard and fast at her target without warning and escaping into the shadows to fight another day. ---- Imperial File # EXC-567-ASN Name: Ella Aserop Rank: General Position: Source Handler Born: 27 BBY Birth Place: Endor Race: Mandalorian Gender: Female Current Residence: Stargate, Naboo NoK: Besa Aserop - Sister ''Prologue'' Born Ella Aserop in a small camp on Endor to Mandalorian parents (Death Watch), Ella grew up fast. Although Females are not given combat training within the mandalorian classes she payed careful attention to everything that was being taught to the boys and practiced on her own. At age 15 her parents decided the planet was becoming to dangerous for them, with more and more trouble following the Black Sun back to the planet, so all but her father packed up and fled the planet for Corellia. Enroute there transport had a short stop over at a mining outpost on Dathomir, during the stop over Ella was looking around when a coupleof miners started to give her a hard time, she sensed something, quickly she pulled a knife from her belt turned plunging the blade deep into the chest of one of the miners that was about to assault her, then pulling the blade from his now lifeless corpse and throwing it into the skull of the other before he could get away. She then sensed another felling, a felling of warmth and comfort blend with pure hatred. A cloaked figure appeared in the corner inviting her to come with her, she followed. The figures name was Lelli Ha. At the age of 19, after many years of learning and mastering the skills of her nightsister master she set out on a wanderlust. Not knowing where to go or how to get there she just started walking. Days past until she arrived at an imperial outpost. Starved and dehydrated 2 troopers found her and brought her inside. The imperials gave her medical attention and nursed her back to health. For this she felt she owed them a life debt not just them but the emperor himself, so she enlisted. 'Unit Employment Record' Imperial Training Depot - Basic Officer Course '''2009-04-26 - '''Top Candidate Imperial Battle School - Basic Infantry Platoon Commander Course '''2009-06-15 - '''Top Candidate Promotion - Lieutenant 504th Light Inf Bn E Co. 3rd Pl - Platoon Commander Imperial Battle School - Adv Infantry Company Commander Course 2009-10-01 - Top Candidate Promotion - Captain 504th Light Inf Bn B Co. - Company Commander Imperial Land Forces Training Center - CQCI (Close Quarter Combat Instructor) Imperial Battle School - Space Drop Assault Course '''2009-12-12 - Top Candidate 182nd Space Aslt Div - '''Operations Officer Imperial Battle School - Recon/Scout Course '''2010-02-14 - '''Top Candidate Imperial Battle School - Pathfinder Course '''2010-07-21 - '''Top Candidate Imperial Selection Board - HUMINT ''' Imperial School of Intelligence - '''Source Handler Course '''2010-04-01 - '''Top Candidate 55th Special Forces - Source Handler Promotion - Major Imperial School of Intelligence - Tactical Questioner Course '2010-07-04 - '''Top Candidate ' Imperial Trials and Evaluations Unit - '''Cloaked Armor Project Leader 55th Imperial Special Forces - Source Handler Promotion -''' LCol''' Imperial School of Intelligence - SME '''(Subject Matter Expert) Task Force Black Hand - ''' '' ---- Category:Player characters